


The Aftermath of Sex With Captain America

by IHaveMadeMistakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it’s not actually about the pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveMadeMistakes/pseuds/IHaveMadeMistakes
Summary: It was just the one time, on a Monday. But it spiraled.





	The Aftermath of Sex With Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t edited. It’s a mess. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Reader is fem and has a girlfriend through the entire story. Endgame is Steve/Reader/Girlfriend. Don’t like, don’t read. 
> 
> Not sure what I should tag this with, so feel free to suggest down below.

You didn’t get the strangers name, but Captain America might not have been your first guess when you took an attractive man back to your rented for the semester apartment. He had a frankly ridiculous haircut and a cheesy line about missing American accents while abroad, but he was obscurely fit and didn’t give off any creepy vibes, so you took him home with you on a Monday night after a none too subtle remark about eating you out.

It was a really great decision, as it turned out.

Except for the part where he was a national fugitive, but he had a beard and a bad haircut, so no one would notice, probably. If they did death would be a small price to pay for the amazing (three) orgasms he gave you. And you didn’t even have to tell him not to choke you.

Laying in bed next to Captain America while on your semester abroad was probably one of the best moments in your life that you’d never be able to tell anyone about.

“So I figured it out.” You finally said when your breath returns to a steady pace and you’re still wallowing in the afterglow. “It kind of sucks that I’m never going to get to brag about this, but I guess that’s how it goes.” You turned onto your side when you felt him tensing up beside you. You sigh and run a soft hand over his abs, both to calm him and to be gluttonous. “I’m not going to say anything. We’ve all got our secrets.”

“I shouldn’t have done this.” He starts to get up but you grab him by the cock and he hisses, staying still.

“Way to ruin the afterglow honey. Stay a minute. I’m not going to be any more unsafe to you if you let yourself relax a while longer.”

“You don’t understand, it’s not safe for you, it was selfish and-“

“And I probably made you homesick.”

He looks at you from where he’s half sitting up and half laying back, your hand still has a firm grasp on his cock. His eyes are sad you take pity on him, letting go and sitting up to kiss him on the lips.

“Be a gentleman and make me breakfast in the morning before you go.”

He watches you even as you let go of him and lay back down, one arm held out in a silent invitation to cuddle against you.

It takes him a few minutes of internal warring before he finally lays back down and sets his head against your chest. You run your fingers through his hair and let your eyes drift closed. He won’t be there when you wake up, but you’re alright with that.

——

He leaves you the mixing for an omelet in a bowl in fridge, attached to a note that says, “Thank you.”

You roll your eyes and make the omelet. It’s actually pretty well seasoned with a good variety of veg. Who knew Captain America could cook. It makes you a little sad when you think about him cooking just for himself.

Maybe he’s got some of his fellow fugitives with him. It probably wouldn’t be safe and he wouldn’t be missing American accents if he did though.

——

Three weeks later you’re starting to feel like shit but you put it up to the flu.

——

Three months later you admit that it’s not just a couple missed cycles and you go to the doctor.

——

Three years later Captain America is less a fugitive, half the world is dead and you see him in leading a support group while you’re on your way to pick your kid up from a babysitter. You stop in to say hi.

He stares at the kid on your hip who is more or less uninterested in him while he plays with your phone.

“Who’s this?” He asked, and you smiled, a little awkwardly.

“Can we do this in private?”

——

“I’m so sorry.” He groaned, head in his hands while your baby, toddler really, is chasing a ball around the room. It’s kind of like a cat, which you’ve always liked. Equally needy, equally bitchy, equally cute.

“Steve, you don’t really have anything to be sorry for. By the time I went to the doctor you were probably three countries gone, and I didn’t exactly have your number.” You huffed a laugh. “My girlfriend and I manage fine.” Your kid screams in triumph when it finally catches the elusive ball, holding it up high above his head in both hands for you to see. It’s bigger than he is, but that doesn’t bother him.

“Good job honey.” You tell them and they scream and throw the ball to chase it all over again

“Kids.” You tell him with a shrug.

Steve is just watching him with fascination, and it’s kind of endearing.

“I’m not gonna ask for child support or anything.” You finally tell him when he’s been staring at your kid for long enough. “I just saw you and thought you’d like to know. My girlfriend and I are a double income household and with all the assistance programs we qualify for, we make it work.”

“I- Thank you for telling me.” He said, hanging his head again. “I should’ve stayed and cooked you the omelet myself.”

“You did your best. Did you pack up and leave that night?”

He looked up at you and smiled sheepishly, telling you everything you needed to know.

“It was a difficult time, I don’t hold anything against you. I kind of always wanted a kid anyway. We call it our little miracle.”

“You and your girlfriend?” He asked and you nod.

“Yeah.”

“Were you… with her when-“

“Yup.” You say before he has to finish. “We’re pretty open. I like to…” you glance at your toddler and decide to use a euphemism, “Date casually. Just for the night, or two, you know? We’re not really into denying yourself carnal pleasure for the sake of monogamy.”

“I see.” He said, not as surprised as you expected him to be, which was nice. “I just can’t get around it though. I mean, you say he’s mine and I believe you, but we used a condom, how can-“

“Super sperm.” You say with a shrug, “I think one of us would’ve noticed if it broke, but maybe there was some microscopic hole that let something through? I mean, technically they’re only 98% effective, but I always assumed they just said that to cover their own asses. Jay!” You called when you saw your toddler getting dangerously close to a snack table. “Allergies.”

“Mooooom.” Whine. Stamp foot. Throw ball.

“That’s my queue.” You sigh and stand up, digging in your purse for a scrap of paper. You put your number down and hand it to Steve. “Call if you want to see him. I prefer calls. Texts… Don’t text.” You laughed and reached a hand out toward your pouting toddler. “Come on, Jay, Mama’s waiting for us at home.”

“Mama!” He screamed, the nice ear piercing scream that you loved so much, and ran towards you, ready for you to pick him up and carry him all the way to Mama. “Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!”

“I’ll see you around, Steve. Say bye to Steve, Jay.”

“Bye Steve!” Your baby says without even looking at Steve, but you’re looking at Steve and you see the very subtle glassiness forming in his eyes.

“Bye Jay.”

——

“You found the baby daddy?’

“Crazy, right?” You ask your girlfriend while you’re in the kitchen cooking, Jay sitting (for now) with a coloring book. “I didn’t think I’d ever see him again, turns out he runs a group in the same complex as the gov sitter.”

“Wow. Weird you haven’t run into him before.”

“I usually don’t pick him up this early. You do.” You finally say, and you look at her. “Babe, you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” But she’s working too hard to look innocent.

“Babe, you didn’t!” You throw a crouton at her and it hits her in the shoulder. “You knew!” You’re yelling, but it’s more shocked than angry. You could never be angry at your girlfriend, even if she was definately doing bad things.

“I mean, I knew he was there, but I didn’t purposefully not tell you, I just… Okay, I didn’t tell you on purpose.”

“Babe, that’s fucking rude. I had a right to know.”

“You’ve never talked about looking for him.”

“Well I wasn’t going to, but if he falls into my lap I wasn’t going to keep it from him.”

She’s cutting vegetables solemnly and you sigh, wrapping your arms around her waist. “This doesn’t change anything. Maybe Jay gets an Uncle Steve, maybe he doesn’t. Who cares? We’re what matters. We’re what’s left.” You kiss her on the cheek and she smiles sadly.”

“We have to keep going.” She finally says.

“Because they can’t.” You finish just as Jay runs in with a new coloring sheet for the wall. It’s 100% scribbles and you love it.

——

“Um, hey, Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave this in a voicemail, but I just. I wanted to see Jay. If that’s alright with you? Maybe we can set something up? Um. call me back. It’s Steve.”

——

“So my girlfriend has put a haitus on our one night stands rule.” You say while Jay climbs the McDonalds jungle gym.

Steve chokes on his sandwich and it’s kind of funny.

“You mean-“

“I mean if you want we can totally have the round four I definately deserve. But no pressure if you don’t want.”

He looks at Jay and then at you. You roll your eyes. “What’s the likeliness that it’ll happen again? It’ll be fine.”

——

“Shit.”

——

“Gee!” You yell at your youngest child while they’re running after your oldest. “Gee, you need to put your shoes back on or I’m sending Daddy after you.”

“Steve can’t even catch us.” Jay says with more self-assurance than the average five year old can muster.

“Is this my cue to get the kids.”

“Obviously,” your girlfriend said, slinging an arm around your waist. “We sure as hell aren’t running after them. Serum goes.”

“She’s right.” You smile and shrug tilting your head back for a kiss as he stands. “Sorry, babe. I don’t make the rules. I’m the bottom in both of these relationships.”

“Excuses.” He grins and plants a kiss to your lips. Before he even pulls away his phone is ringing and it’s not a ringtone you recognize. He looks at you, the kids and then at the phone he’s pulling out of his pocket. “This is an emergency number, I have to take it.”

You sigh and stand up. “I guess I can chase my own kids, this once. Get over here you little road runners!”

——

“I can’t believe you did this. You selfish bastard.” You whisper at the old man standing in front of you. “You have kids, you have me. You had a life here.” He starts to speak but you hold up your hand. “I don’t want to hear it. If you weren’t happy you didn’t have to say. Gee is going to be devestated. She loved you.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t-“

“If you ever come anywhere near my family again I will file a restraining order against you. I don’t know what possessed you to do this, Steve, but I hate you for it. I hate you.”

——

You’re sitting in the second row, next to Sharon Carter of all people. You were pretty sure she was dating Steve, before she left, so it makes sense that she’s there. Gee and Jay are wriggling and generally being restless children and you try to manage them as well as you can on your own. Your girlfriend refused to attend. She wasn’t dating Steve, but you think that Steve leaving hit her more than she ever let on.

Sam Wilson gives the Eulogy. It’s very sweet. You throw dirt into his grave and you encourage the children to do the same, even if they don’t quite understand why. One day they’ll understand.

“For what it’s worth.” Sam said when you tried to leave before the funeral was over. He puts a hand on your shoulder like that might comfort you. “He regretted hurting you.”

“Regret won’t give my children their father back.” You tell him, shrugging off his hand, “So it’s not worth much.”

——

Jay is twelve when the truth comes out. Steve Rogers isn’t really dead. It was all just a show, a part of a black op so secret even Captain America didn’t know about it.

He doesn’t come by the house. He doesn’t call. He doesn’t text. He knows you don’t like texts, that texts remind you of ashes, even after everything.

He doesn’t make contact, and Jay starts to get antsy, asks when Steve is coming back. Gee is nearly too young to remember, but Jay explains when you aren’t looking, and wants to know when her Daddy is going to come back already.

You break down and call Steve.

“LIsten you asshole. I don’t give a shit what your reason is, but you get down here and you explain to these kids why you’ve been gone and tell them you fucking love them or so help me god I will raze this earth to find and slaughter you.

He’s on your doorstep the next morning.

——

Things don’t go back to how they were. They can’t. Even after Steve tells you that he was actually stuck in an alternate dimension, raising a child in some of the harshest terrain imaginable, things can’t go back to normal between the two of you. When you find out Sharon knew you were livid. You still don’t talk to her two years later. Steve makes weekly visits, and shows up for dinner every Wednesday like clockwork. Gee is ecessatatic until she’s not. Jay clings to Steve like a lifeline. Gee doesn’t really know her Daddy. She calls him Steve, just like Jay. You see the way it breaks Steve’s heart, but you don’t force her to say something she’s not comfortable with just to make him feel better.

“She loved you.” You hear your girlfriend tell him. “Even after that first time, there was always a wistfulness to the way she talked about you. You went on a black op, whether it went wrong or not is not the point, you went on an op that you didn’t intend to come back from, knowing what you were leaving behind, and you didn’t even say a proper goodbye. If she ever forgives you for that she’s a better person than I am.

——

Jay goes to high school and is completely dissilusioned by all three of his parents.

——

Gee comes home after being bullied for the first time and cries into Steve’s shoulder. It breaks your heart.

——

You go on a date with Steve, but it’s too awkward, there’s no spark anymore. You stay friends.

——

Gee gets a drawing tablet for Christmas that year.

——

Jay runs away for the first time that May. He runs again in August before school starts. Steve blames himself. So do you.

——

You come home and Steve is there, having watched the kids for you while you and your girlfriend both worked overtime to make up for all the time you’d taken off looking for Jay in August. He’s laying across your couch and you’re exhausted so before he sits all the way up you sit down in his lap, straddling him, and lean your entire weight against him until he’s laying down again. You don’t say anything, just lay on top of him and soak in his warmth and presence. If he feels the tears that fall on his shirt he doesn’t say anything.

——

The first time you sleep together in over fifteen years it’s slow, soft, like Steve thinks you might break. You do break, but it’s in all the best ways. If the other hotel guests hear you, they don’t complain. Steve takes you apart piece by piece and you feel like you can trust him to put you back together again. You let him slip his tongue into your mouth while he still tastes like you, and he wipes away the tears that fall down your face.

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispers against your cheek and you nod.

“You really don’t.”

His laugh is wet and tears fall from his nose onto your bared skin.

——

You’re laying between your two lovers when Gee comes knocking on the door. “Mom, Ma, Steve, we’re supposed to at the school at 7am and you won’t let me drive myself so get the fuck out of bed.”

“Language,” Steve says, and you snicker. Your girlfriend sighs and gets up.

“No,” you tell her, pulling her back down. “You took her last time. I’ll take her. You stay.”

“Take Jay with you and we can have some quality time.” Steve suggests raising an eyebrow at your girlfriend.

The possibility of a triad has only recently been put on the table, but it excites you to no end. You bounce out of bed, suddenly full of energy at 6:30 in the morning.

“Yes. Perfect. Wonderful. Please do!”

——

The three of you are dressed in soft blue on a beach. Gee just graduated and Jay has come home from Boston to be there. You all three stand in a circle and say vows that aren’t legally binding, but they’re important to the three of you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://marvelatmydaddykink.tumblr.com/post/187916247788/fair-warning-this-is-a-mess-and-i-didnt-edit-it)


End file.
